Fraud
by ceruleanday
Summary: [AU, fusion fiction] Naruto mengira dengan kebutaan yang dialaminya, ia akan menerima kenyataan. Sebaliknya, Sasuke berpura-pura bisu agar Naruto bersedia melihat refleksi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Kingdom setting. Dedicates to Sabaku no Ghee's Hoist the Color Challenge. Theme: red. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **_fanfiksi ini disebut fusion. Tokoh Naruto saya masukkan ke dalam setting yang digunakan di Ascendance Trilogy milik Jennifer A. Nielsen. Sesuai namanya—'trilogi' berarti terdiri dari tiga seri: The False Prince, The Runaway King, dan The Shadow Throne. Ketiga serinya udah saya tamatin. (yay)_

_Ascendance Trilogy mengambil lokasi sebuah dunia fantasi non magis di mana kerajaan Carthya adalah senter dari cerita (terutama di seri ketiga). Avenia adalah negeri tetangga Carthya yang dipimpin oleh Raja yang rakus kekuasaan. Baymar adalah 'ally' Carthya mengingat dulu sekali, Raja dan Ratu Carthya mengikat janji dengan Raja Baymar—penggabungan dua negeri melalui ikatan pernikahan. Tapi, tenang saja. Kisah ala-ala cinta yang dipaksakan itu nggak ada di trilogi ini. Gak ada putri cengeng atau heroine berotot. Gak ada cinta segitiga, segiempat, segilima, segienam, dst. Kecuali jika Anda penyuka slash, maka imajinasi Anda akan menuntun Anda untuk nge-ship siapa aja di sana. Wkwk. _

_Bagi siapapun yang belum baca triloginya, tidak menjadi masalah. Tetapi, kalau itu masalah bagi Anda, maka bacalah. :p_

_Saya menjamin plot yang amat twist di novel itu, meski rasanya kurang masuk akal untuk seorang remaja 16 tahun bisa sejenius itu (tokoh utamanya bernama Sage/Jaron). Karakternya tidak sempurna dan nyebelin sebenernya tapi saya suka mulutnya—haha pengen ditabok. XD_

_Kalau ada yang bingung, itu wajar. Tapi, saya siap—berusaha menjawab dengan kondisi wifi rumah yang mati ini. Which means, I have to answer through cellphone. Hiks. _

_Sudah cukup rants-nya, masuk ke inti cerita. Yosh!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Hoist the color theme : Red (live)**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Dasar bodoh! Pergi atau tidak sama sekali!'_

'_Jangan menyuruhku seolah ada opsi yang lebih baik daripada kabur tanpa membawa hasil, teme!'_

'_Ho. Kau menyebut dirimu Raja tapi kau sama bodohnya dengan Danzou.'_

'_Oh yeah. Kau menyebut dirimu Uchiha tapi kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk lari seperti pengecut. Aku punya rencana yang lebih baik daripada itu de—'_

'_Dengan menawarkan kepalamu pada si botak Danzou? Rencana yang sangat bagus, Ou-sama*.'_

'_Tsk! Kau tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Karena itulah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Farthenwood tanpa hasil. Apapun itu, kemenangan haruslah milikku dan bukan untuk kedua sisi. Danzou berhak menerima resiko kejahatannya sebab itu adalah takdirnya. Dan, yang semestinya lari sejak awal dari sini adalah kau, Uchiha.'_

'_Pengorbanan yang imbisil. Sekonyol apapun dirimu, kau tetap Raja mereka. Sedangkan aku masih Uchiha. Tak lebih dari sekadar Uchiha. Dengar, ini adalah perintahku yang terakhir—pergi atau Carthya hancur. Pilihlah, Naruto!'_

'_Sekalipun memilih, adalah suatu kepastian jika Danzou akan menebas kepalamu terlebih dahulu, Uchiha! Jangan membuat keadaan semakin sulit!'_

'_Aku tidak peduli! Kau akan hidup demi pelayan yang amat kau benci ini, Uzumaki Naruto!'_

**Kau harus hidup, Naruto.**

_Demi Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Ascendance Trilogy © Jennifer A. Nielsen**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fraud**

_[kb. 1 penipuan. 2 Inf: seorang penipu/gadungan. 3 kecurangan. 4 penggelapan]_

_by _Leon

a Naruto fanfiction. Dedicated to Sabaku no Ghee's Hoist the Color Challenge

**ONE**

[_I am your buttler_]

Perang akan tersulut selama masih ada setan yang meniup hati manusia dengan rayuan ketamakan.

Tidak sejalan dengan cara berpikir Naruto, ia terpaksa menurunkan prajurit untuk memukul mundur kekejaman Danzou—Raja Avenia yang buta akan kata pengampunan. Rencana semula hanyalah memberi Avenia peluang negosiasi. Tetapi, mereka menampik dan menculik pemimpin tertingggi Carthya. Bahkan, memenjarakan, menyiksa, dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Sayang, Danzou tidak mengenal Naruto sebaik ia mengenal Namikaze Minato. Bocah pembawa masalah itu akan terus membawa katastrofi. Bencana bagi kaum pemuja bisikan setan.

Tidak hingga orang yang dahulu dianggap berkhianat menampilkan pertunjukan yang telah disimpannya sejak dulu. Bertindak sebagai _abu-abu _mengantarkan Obito Uchiha pada kemerdekaan negeri yang dahulu ditelantarkannya.

Oleh-oleh dari pesta kembang api untuk menyambut Danzou bukanlah hal yang ingin dilihat Kakashi sekembalinya ia dari Danau Falstan. Ia melihat wajah sang Raja dipenuhi warna merah menyala. Darah siapa, sepertinya Kakashi bisa menebak. Naruto tersungkur jatuh dari kudanya begitu pintu gerbang Carthya terbuka lebar.

"Panggilkan dokter dan perawat kerajaan! Luka Naruto harus ditutup dan dibersihkan!"

Keributan tak bisa ditampik. Telinga Naruto mendengung keras seperti suara sayap ratusan lebah pekerja. Ada pula yang kini terasa menumbuk-numbuk kepalanya dengan hantaman setingkat inferno.

Samar-samar, ia mencuridengar banyak nada yang berkumpul menjadi satu, yakni suara Kakashi. Ia yakin pria ubanan itu sedang kerepotan mengawasi dan mengurusi dua hal sekaligus. Mengamankan tembok kerajaan dari sebuah bilik yang jauh dari titik pengamatan lebar dan menjaga tubuh Rajanya yang terkulai lemas. Entah sudah berapa lamanya pemuda ini terlelap. Banyak mimpi yang dilaluinya tapi ia terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengingat kembali mimpi-mimpi apa yang bergerak mundur ke belakang.

Ketika ia mencoba membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, yang dapat ditangkapnya adalah warna hitam pekat.

"Kakashi, apakah aku terbangun di tengah malam? Kau membiarkan lilin-lilin itu mati?"

Dua detik kemudian, Kakashi berjalan mundur. Berteriak kesetanan.

Raja mereka tak lagi melihat.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, seperti yang tertebak melalui indera penciuman Naruto. Aroma roti gandum bersama segelas susu diletakkan tepat di samping ranjangnya. Seorang pelayan menuntun tangan sang Raja menyubit satu per satu potongan roti _croissant _kesukaannya untuk ditelan. Naruto melepas tangan si pelayan yang gemetar hebat. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk saja. Kakashi berada dalam posisi terjaga dengan lengan terlipat erat di dada. Pedangnya ikut siap siaga.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada di sana, Kakashi."

"Ya. Aku selalu di sini, Rajaku."

Naruto spontan tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Rasa-rasanya Kakashi baru mendengar kekehan Naruto lagi. Terakhir ia mendengarnya sesaat sebelum Raja muda itu meninggalkan Carthya dengan kudanya, Kurama.

"Bagaimana dengan Avenia?"

"Penyerahan diri total. Akta perjanjian perang telah disepakati."

"Obito?"

Kakashi menggigit bibir sebelum melanjutkan, seperti enggan menjawab. "Telah dikubur dengan layak sesuai perintahmu."

Potongan roti terakhir sukses ditelannya. Naruto tersenyum ke arah yang diperkikarannya si pelayan menunggu hingga sang Raja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Begitu si pelayan pergi, kaki-kaki Naruto melayap keluar dari persembunyiannya di bawah selimut. Sudah saatnya merasakan decit kayu lantai istana. Kakashi buru-buru maju sebelum ada keputusan imbisil yang diambil oleh Naruto.

"Belum saatnya, Naruto. Belum saatnya. Kembalilah ke ranjangmu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" tutur Kakashi lembut, tetapi justru membuat Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya dan berbuat beringas. Seperti biasa. Kesal, Naruto menarik paksa perban yang menutupi pengelihatannya. Fakta pertama, ia memang tak bisa melihat. Ia berusaha mengamati apa yang masih bisa dilihatnya—cahaya-cahaya kuning dan putih. Kebutaan semi permanen, sesuai diagnosa dokter kerajaan. "Dalam satu minggu, kau akan melihat kembali."

"Oh yeah? Siapa yang berani menjamin, heh?"

Kakashi memijit keningnya. Naruto mulai patuh dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya, melipat lengan. "Kau mau apa?"

"Tidak ada, Kakashi. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dan tidak diawasi olehmu seperti bayi. Lagipula, kau punya kewajiban di istana dan _aku _bukanlah prioritas kewajibanmu itu." tuntut Naruto dengan nada mendikte.

_Hah. _"Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanyanya ulang. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan menghadap tepat ke arah Naruto. Ia bisa melihat kulit lengan pemuda itu yang terekspos. Ada bekas tanda kepemilikan para bajak laut di sana. Ia membuang nafas lagi. Bingung.

"Lakukan tugasmu untuk Carthya. Jangan awasi aku lagi. Berikan aku pelayan jika kau memaksa aku harus _diawasi_."

"Kau punya banyak pelayan. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Siapa saja. Yang penting ia tahu apa yang kuinginkan tanpa harus kusuruh. Pelayan sepertimu tapi jauh lebih—permisif."

Baru kali ini rasanya Kakashi tidak bisa menolerir keegoisan Naruto. Sekonyol-konyolnya bocah itu, ternyata ada permintaan lain yang jauh lebih meletihkan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Kakashi menambahi.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, berdehem panjang. "Siapa saja, aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah." Ia menegakkan posisinya. Berdiri tegak sembari memandangi sosok Raja yang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Jemari Kakashi menyeka poni-poni pirang yang menutupi wajah Naruto. "Tunggulah hingga petang. Akan kubawakan _nanny_ untukmu. Tapi, kau kularang keluar dari kamarmu sebelum aku kembali. Ada yang lain?"

"Nikmati kemerdekaan Carthya. Jangan lupa kunjungi makam Obito. Aku tahu kau cukup terluka, Kakashi. Kau membutuhkan waktu _err _mengobrol banyak dengannya."

Kakashi tak menampik Naruto adalah pemuda yang keunikannya melebihi kosmo. Beberapa saat ia membulatkan mata, tapi ketenangan di ekspresinya tampak kembali. Di penghujung pintu, pria itu mengangguk tanpa berbisik. Hanya meninggalkan suara derit pintu. Dari satu minggu penjagaan penuh tanpa terlelap, ia akhirnya diberi hak untuk merasakan kehangatan ranjangnya sendiri. Tapi, ada hal yang perlu dilakukannya sebelum tertidur ataupun menyeleksi pelayan Carthya. Yakni, menyusuri bangunan milik seorang _regen _yang dihuni oleh pemuda bermata gelap.

.

.

.

"Tik tok. Tik tok."

Bunyi detik dari jam dinding adalah bias melodi yang dapat dinikmatinya dalam sepi.

"Tik tok. Tik tok. Tik tok."

Bibirnya turut mengikuti bagaimana bunyi jam berdenting.

"Urgh—"

Ia bangkit. Terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Menekuk wajah.

"Kakashi! Kau lama!"

Pekikannya sukses mengusir ngengat malam serta binatang nokturnal lainnya. Ia membiarkan jendela dalam biliknya terbuka lebar, tetapi tujuannya bukan untuk kabur (seperti hobinya). Ada langkan panjang yang memudahkannya meniti dinding hingga mencapai dasar halaman istana. Tirai-tirai terkadang bersuara seperti sayap kupu-kupu bila angin meniup sayup. Kulitnya yang mulai memucat akibat keseringan berbaring dalam kamar terasa gatal—ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari biliknya dan menikmati cahaya matahari Carthya. Seusai perang, banyak topic aktivitas yang sudah dibuatnya. Salah satunya adalah mengunjungi Teluk Tarblade.

Naruto menggaruk lengan di mana tato _ai_ itu tergambar. Ada beberapa saat ia harus menahan nyeri ketika plat besi milik bajak laut menemus epidermis kulitnya. Akan mengingatkannya pada hari di mana ia berhasil menundukkan kebenciannya.

Di antara sesi berkhayal, Naruto menemukan pintu biliknya berderit pelan. Seseorang baru saja masuk.

"Kakashi, kaukah itu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Langkah-langkah kecil mengawali kecurigaan Naruto, tetapi ia tidak menampik sebuah tangan di pundaknya. Suara mangkuk dan kotak obat yang diletakkan di atas meja samping ranjang membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

"Pelayan pilihan Kakashi, eh? Siapa namamu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Ide bagus untuk merengut.

"Yah, terserahlah. Kalau kau bisu juga tidak mengapa. Aku tidak peduli." Ia semakin melipat muka. Jemari asing si pelayan menempel di pakaian Naruto. Waktunya berganti pakaian. "Aku bisa mengganti bajuku sendiri tapi dengan kondisi kebutaan semi permanenku ini, kuhargai bantuanmu. Kecuali kalau kudengar kau berusaha menahan tawa."

Denting metal-metal menjadi satu-satunya jawaban. Naruto memiringkan kepala, berpikir. Namun, ia cukup yakin siapapun yang dipilih Kakashi sebagai pelayannya ini adalah orang yang benar-benar paham letak serta posisi luka yang tersebar tak merata di kulit si Raja. Ia tak ragu ketika memutar tubuh Naruto. Walau ia sempat bergidik akibat hembusan udara malam yang menggelitik tulang belakangnya. Ia bertahan dan membiarkan jemari lentik pelayan bisu itu meletakkan salep-salep antiseptik di setiap bagian tubuh yang dirasakannya sakit. Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Sudah menjadi sifat alaminya.

Dirasakannya si pelayan bergerak tepat di sampingnya. Kulit pinggang Naruto terekspos penuh.

"Di sana ada luka melintang yang sangat panjang. Kau lihat, 'kan? Bekas cambukan mantan _regen _yang namanya sudah kubersihkan itu. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa kupahami. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ayahku menjadikannya agen ganda." Ada nada penyesalan di balik kata-kata Naruto. Sejenak, ia menyimak detik dalam jam biliknya. Terlalu sunyi, bahkan desau angin tidak terdengar jelas. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namamu? Bagaimana aku tahu kau ada di sana kalau aku tidak bisa memanggilmu?"

Masih berupa kebisuan. Desahan letih Naruto turut mengakhiri sesi mengganti perban itu. Ia tampak lebih baik sekarang. Anehnya, ada sentuhan asing tapi terasa nyaman di kulit lengan bawah sebelah dalam. Seseorang sedang meraba tepi tato bajak laut yang disematkan Gaara padanya. Meski dulu ia sempat bersiteru dengan Gaara menyoal perebutan takhta dan sebagainya akibat konfrotasi Obito, keinginannya yang melebihi amukan dewa Zeus berujung pada penunjukan pemuda bersurai merah itu sebagai panglima perang Carthya. Keduanya terikat oleh sumpah bajak laut. Terlihat dari tato _ai _yang dilingkari ular laut.

"Oh itu. Tolong kau rahasiakan, ok? Hanya aku, Gaara, Sakura dan Kakashi yang tahu. Para _regen _akan mati kejang begitu ia tahu aku sudah bergabung dengan para bajak laut. Haha." Jemari si pelayan menarik ujung lengan _pjyama _Naruto. Ada sepi yang mencubit kulit bekas sentuhan tadi. Ia melanjutkan.

"Kalau begitu, mari buat kesepakatan. Kau wajib datang kemari tepat di pukul enam. Urusan mengganti baju, asalkan kau sediakan pakaian bersih di malam sebelumnya, aku yakin bisa memakainya sendiri. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan makanan pagi, siang serta malam. Aku tidak perlu dininabobokkan—aku bukan bayi dan kau tidak bisa bicara. Lalu, membersihkan badan. Yah, yang ini rasanya aku butuh bantuanmu. Selain dari itu, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Selimut yang ditarik lembut di pangkuan Naruto turut mengingatkannya untuk kembali bersandar. Si pelayan menutup kotak obatnya, lalu membuat suara langkah yang teramat pelan. Untuk ukuran pelayan bisu yang sekaligus tuli, hal itu akan sulit. Kecuali, jika fakta bahwa ia berbohong merupakan alasan kuat. Naruto membuang jauh-jauh kecurigaannya dan membalik badan. Memeluk selimutnya erat. Pintu yang ditutup membuka gerbang mimpi sang Raja.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, tepat saat sekor pipit bertengger di kusen jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak semalam bernyanyi riang, sepiring _waffle _aroma madu dengan segelas susu diletakkan di meja samping ranjang Naruto. Ia yakin pagi yang sedikit terik berarti pukul enam lewat beberapa menit. Sebentar, ia mendengus lalu meraba-raba sebelum sebuah tangan membetulkan posisi Naruto untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya kembali. Si pelayan sudah hadir bahkan ketika si burung pipit tiba di sana. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ia menggigit _waffle _dari tangannya. Menolak garpu dan sendok si pelayan. "Kau tahu. Kakashi sepertinya lupa memberitahumu kalau aku lebih menyukai saus jeruk dibanding madu. Tetapi, tidak masalah. Apapun akan terasa enak bagiku."

Ia mulai berceloteh. Membunuh rasa bosannya. Menyomot satu per satu potongan _waffle _-nya.

"Semalam aku bermimpi hal aneh. Tapi bukan mimpi yang asing, sepertinya. Pernah berulang entah kapan. Kurasa, mungkin beberapa tahun sebelum aku kembali ke Carthya untuk merebut takhtaku dari para _regen _pengkhianat." Matanya yang buta melipir ke samping. Jika wajahnya membentuk garis lurus dengan wajah si pelayan, ia memilih untuk melipat ekspresinya kemudian. "Banyak yang mati. Aku melihat mayat-mayat mereka. Penuh darah. Kutukan setan yang dengki padaku, mungkin."

Tepat di potongan _waffle _terakhir, Naruto melupakan sisa saus madu yang berkumpul di tengah-tengah potongannya. Menyisakan beberapa tetes terakhir di sudut bibirnya. Sontak, ujung ibu jari si pelayan mendekat. Membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi elektris di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengusapnya lembut di sana.

Ia sempat mencoba mundur. Kedua alisnya bertemu tapi bukan marah. "Kau… perempuan?" Konklusi yang berdasar atas sentuhan si pelayan yang lembut dan jauh dari kata kasar. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, pelayan lelaki memiliki kapabilitas dalam _mampu _mencederai orang meski berupa sentuhan saja. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir si pelayan. "Hmm, kurasa aku harus mandi sekarang. Ya. Aku tahu bau badanku sudah menyerupai ekor sigung. Kakashi selalu cerewet tentang urusan mandi."

Si pelayan menuntun Naruto mencapai pintu kamar mandi yang luasnya tidak nyaris seperempat luasnya kamar Naruto sebagai Raja Carthya. Tetapi, masih ada sekat-sekat yang akan sulit ditentukannya mengingat kebutaan adalah penghalang pertama untuknya melangkah stabil. Lengan si pelayan meliuk di lengan Naruto dan bertengger di bahu sebelah, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam _bath up_ yang sudah terisi air hangat. Ia segera beredam dengan kondisi air setinggi lehernya. Mengistirahatkan kedua tungkai yang pernah dipatahkan Gaara. Rasa tertusuk-tusuk nyaman cukup ampuh membuatnya rileks.

"Kapan aku terakhir mandi ya? Setiap Kakashi memaksaku mandi, aku selalu sembunyi di bawah selimut seperti bayi. Haha. Tapi, aku perlu membasuh tubuhku sekarang. Aku tidak mau merusak hidungmu yang kutahu sangat peka dengan berbagai bau."

Inventaris para pelayan istana ialah tangan dan hidungnya. Untuk mencuci dan memasak. Naruto tahu itu.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa menutup mata; aku perlu bantuanmu menggosok punggungku. Mungkin banyak luka tidak menyenangkan di sana, tetapi berhati-hatilah."

Sesuai instruksi Naruto, pelayan bisu itu menyeret langkahnya. Duduk dengan lutut sebagai penahan beban tubuhnya. Membiarkan Naruto maju sedikit untuk memberi celah agar tangan si pelayan bebas mengakses punggungnya. Dan benar saja. Walau tak menerima sedikitpun kekagetan dari bibir pelayannya, Naruto menyadari perbedaan tekanan di jari si penggosok dengan elusan lembutnya beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan, ia merasakan perih yang berbeda dari sentuhan pelayannya ini. Ungkapan prihatin yang bercampuraduk.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu mual. Tetapi, terima kasih pada Obito, Danzou dan beberapa orang lainnya yang sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, aku selalu mendapatkan oleh-oleh sebelum pulang dalam keadaan pingsan atau sakit. Cukup berharga dan setimpal dengan apa yang kuraih sekarang. Ayahku mengajariku sewaktu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat silsilah keluargaku sendiri. Kemerdekaan memiliki nominal yang abadi, tidak terhitung angka besarannya. Kemungkinan bisa nyawa—lebih dari ratusan ribu nyawa. Benar sih tapi tidak seluruhnya. Karena aku aneh dan berbeda, aku justru berkata hal yang sebaliknya. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba menjadi kuat seorang diri."

Ia menelengkan kepala, satu sisi disandarkan pada dinding berubin marmer. Tangannya bermain-main dengan kecipak air dalam _bath up_-nya.

"Intinya adalah pengorbanan. Ya."

"Sekalipun Danzou menolak konfrontasiku dengan menyuruhnya untuk menarik semua prajurit Avenia dari perbatasan Carthya lalu dibayar dengan kedatanganku seorang diri di hadapannya, aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkan Carthya. Tidak akan."

Naruto memilih diam. Memejamkan mata santai. Kain penggosok di punggungnya digantikan oleh jemari-jemari yang menyentuh setiap luka melintang dan membujur. Naruto bersenandung, membunyikan melodi lagu perang kebangsaan Carthya. Jika dicermati baik-baik, sebagian besar menyanyikan kesedihan.

Jemari si pelayan sontak berhenti di tengkuk Naruto. Ia menarik kembali tangannya ke tempat yang semestinya. Naruto membuka kelopak manik birunya.

"Untuk membayar pengorbananku, diperlukan pengorbanan lainnya. Di kediaman Obito, tempat aku disekap dan dipenjara, aku mengenal seorang pelayan yang ditugaskan Obito untuk mengurusi luka-lukaku. Ia pandai berdebat, sepertiku. Karena itu, aku sangat membencinya. Ia selalu jenius dalam membuatku tunduk pada perintahnya, termasuk lari dari penjara berbau busuk itu dengan kunci yang entah diperolehnya dari mana. Aku menampik penawarannya dengan berkata Carthya membutuhkanku—tidak—Danzou membutuhkan leherku agar Carthya terbebas. Aku tahu itu cuma iming-iming Danzou untuk menyelesaikan perang ini dengan jalan berdamai. Pria tua itu tidak pernah mengenal kata _perdamaian _dalam kamusnya. Jadi, apapun keputusannya, aku hanya ingin Carthya merdeka.

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya lalu menoleh ke samping. Tepat ke arah wajah si pelayan. Mengulum senyum pahit.

"Pada akhirnya, eksekusi itu tetap berlangsung. Tetapi, Obito menyerahkan belati miliknya padaku yang dikamfulasenya melalui tinjunya di perutku. Aku bebas dan para bajak laut Gaara menyerang Danzou. Hanya—si pelayan bodoh itu mati. Atau itu yang bisa kuasumsikan. Danzou sudah melenyapkannya mungkin. Jauh sebelum eksekusiku dilangsungkan. Oh ya, pelayan keras kepala dan minim ekspresi itu memiliki nama. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku mungkin tidak kehilangan Carthya, tetapi _lebih _daripada itu. Sekarang, aku berharap bisa melihatnya. Haha."

Ditutupnya konversasi itu selepas rasa hangat dalam kubangan air _bath up _menghilang perlahan demi perlahan. Ia kembali merendam diri hingga yang terlihat hanya ujung hidungnya saja.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin sendirian. Letakkan bajuku di samping _bath up_. Aku bisa memakainya tanpa bantuanmu."

Naruto mendengar gemeretuk gigi dan geraman kecil. Namun, dibiarkannya berlalu. Mungkin ia terlalu jauh menyelami emosinya hingga berkhayal hal-hal yang tidak mungkin. Berikutnya, kulit-kulitnya seakan tak lagi bisa membedakan rasa kebas dan dingin. Entah berapa jam lamanya ia bertahan dalam air seperti seekor angsa yang kehilangan sepasang sayapnya.

Lidahnya mengecap rasa asin yang jatuh dari kedua manik biru cemerlang.

.

.

.

—_**to be continued**_

_**Thx for reading =)**_

_**Glossary:**_

_***) **__Ou-sama : Raja_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Ascendance Trilogy © Jennifer A. Nielsen**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TWO**

[_I am still your buttler_]

Empat hari berlalu dengan rutinitas yang sama. Di waktu yang sama pula. Yang berbeda terletak pada perubahan kesepakatan Naruto untuk pelayannya yang misterius itu. Ia hanya diperbolehkan mengantar Naruto mencapai pinggir _bath up _lalu menyuruhnya pergi dan menunggu di luar. Dua kali ketukan di pintu artinya Raja muda ini telah menyelesaikan prosesi mandinya yang lebih cocok disebut waktu sakral bersembunyi di dalam kubangan air. Tetapi, ada kemajuan signifikan yang diinginkan Naruto. Berjalan-jalan menelusuri koridor istana Carthya dan berakhir di kebun sayuran yang sering digunakan si pirang ini untuk kabur dari penjagaan Kakashi. Ada langkan panjang dan lebar yang memudahkannya melompat dengan selamat dari jendela dapur istana di dasar tanah yang dirambati tanaman buncis.

"Dinding di sana pernah ditembus Gaara dan beberapa bajak laut suruhannya. Kukira ia masih membenciku karena sebelum kabur, ia menghadiahi luka di bahuku. Berdarah banyak tapi ia jelas meninggalkan pesan agar aku lebih berhati-hati melihat sekelilingku. Banyak yang memakai topeng. Maksudnya pasti _regen _yang berkhianat."

Ia melewati jalan kecil yang diapit oleh sebaris bayam ungu dan asparagus. Si pelayan buru-buru menarik lengan Naruto saat secara tak terduga ia nyaris melangkah tepat di atas bongkol brokoli yang baru tumbuh.

"Phew. Apa aku menginjak sesuatu yang akan membuat Sakura memarahiku? Ini cerita yang menarik tentang putri Raja Baymar. Sebagai seorang pewaris, dia terlalu anomali. Ini rahasia antara kau dan aku, oke? Sesaat sebelum aku berencana meninggalkan Carthya menuju Avenia seorang diri, salah satu _regen _memintaku untuk _err _me-me-menghasilkan _keturunan_—kau tahu, jaga-jaga andai aku mati di tengah-tengah peperangan. Ya sudah, karena ia memaksaku begitu, kubilang saja di depan semua _regen _kalau di malam itu juga aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Sakura. Tapi, lihat bagaimana reaksi Sakura setelahnya. Ia menyuruhku keluar dari _hall _pertemuan dan meninju rahangku keras-keras. Itu—bukan kekuatan alami seorang Putri kerajaan, kurasa. Haha."

Baik Naruto dan pelayannya terdiam. Ada sinar polikromatis yang menembus mata Naruto. Ia mulai bisa menentukan bentuk benda di dekatnya meski dari refleksi pembiasan sinar. Kemajuan untuknya.

"Hei, katakan padaku. Apa itu wortel?" Ia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Kuanggap itu wortel, _then_. Nah, apa aku sudah cerita tentang—"

"Naruto?"

"—otot Sakura."

Sontak, Naruto menelan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya. Menyusuri asal suara yang baru tiba itu. Suara milik seseorang yang baru saja dicerocosnya.

"Dan—Sasu—_ah! _Pelayan baru lagi, eh? Syukurlah, Kakashi punya waktu sendiri untuk mengurus Carthya selama Rajanya hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti ini."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut parah. "Hey, ini bukan sekadar _mondar-mandir tidak jelas, _Sakura. Ini termasuk cara meredam kebosanan. Bagaimana kabarmu, ngomong-ngomong? Kalau kau ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padaku, yap aku baik kecuali untuk mataku. Tapi, aku bisa menerka model gaun apa yang kau pakai."

Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal Raja dan Ratu Baymar—kerajaan tetangga Carthya yang mengabdikan dirinya demi perdamaian di seluruh wilayah kontinen barat—bertolak pinggang. Membusungkan dadanya tapi arah zambrudnya bertolak ke sosok di samping Naruto. Ia nyaris menyebut nama pelayan Raja Carthya itu. Melupakan kesepakatan yang ada.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main tebak-tebakan. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau sore ini aku akan kembali ke Baymar." cecarnya.

"Secepat itu?" sambung Naruto, pura-pura sedih. "Kita bahkan belum memberi kado untuk Carthya di masa depan."

Spontan, telunjuk Sakura bertengger di dada Naruto. Memutar mata. "Kemenanganmu melawan prajurit sekutu Danzou itulah kado untuk Carthya masa depan, Naruto. Jangan minta yang macam-macam lagi. Kau tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, tidak—tentu. Jadi, jangan bergurau seolah kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan orang yang kau beri harapan dengan cinta."

"Dan itu adalah…" imbuh si pirang, mencoba mengusik Sakura. Hobinya yang menyebalkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau senang aku menyebut namanya, hm?"

"Setan sudah mengambilnya dariku."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Meletakkan kedua tangan di pundak Naruto. Tersenyum cerah. "Setan tidak mengambil _apapun _darimu. Nasibnya sama seperti matamu—" Ia mengerling ke samping. Mengangguk takzim pada sosok yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di samping Naruto. "—nyatanya, yang kau perlukan hanyalah melihat lebih dekat. Jauh, jauh lebih dekat dari yang seharusnya. Nah, begitu saja ok? Aku harus pergi sekarang untuk mengepak barang-barangku."

"Apa aku harus tertawa berkat candaan satirmu itu? Kau menyuruhku untuk _melihat—_apakah ini semacam metafora?""

Putri Baymar bersurai merah muda itu terkekeh. Ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto bersama pelayannya. Ia menitip pesan. "Setan sedang menertawaimu. Jadi, jangan tertawa. Dan perkataanku tadi bukan metafora. Kakashi bilang kau akan melihat lagi dalam waktu dekat, mungkin. Oh, bolehkah Kakashi menemaniku hingga di pintu gerbang perbatasan?"

Naruto nyengir. "Bawa dia selama yang kau inginkan. Jangan tutupi asmara yang kau simpan itu untuknya. Setan juga sedang menertawaimu, Putri Sakura. Haha."

Dengan sedikit memicing, menutup buka kelopak mata beberapa kali, Naruto menyaksikan garis tubuh Sakura yang mengecil perlahan. Banyak cahaya yang bercampuraduk menjadi satu. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Lalu, menerawang jauh. Meski fokusnya masih mengabur, jumlah baris sayuran yang ditanam serta konturnya mulai terbentuk apik. Ia makin menyipitkan mata, lalu menoleh. Memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah si pelayan. Berusaha mengenali kontur hitam-hitam yang dihasilkan dari pantulan cahaya mentari dari belakang tubuhnya. Namun, pergerakan cepat si pelayan mengakhiri sesi tebak-tebakan itu.

"Sudah waktunya untuk kembali kah?"

Begitu lengannya ditarik seperti seorang bocah yang tidak mau pulang ke rumah, ia mengikuti langkah si pelayan di depannya.

"Kuanggap itu adalah ya."

_Apa... mataku berusaha membohongiku atau… aku sedang melihat Sasuke?_

.

.

.

Naruto tertidur dengan posisi menyamping. Menunjukkan punggungnya pada si pelayan. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin menutup mata selagi mencari-cari cahaya yang terpancar dari bulan yang sedang menggantung. Membiarkan jendela terbuka dan suara desau angin ikut bersenandung bersama detik jam. Sensasi lembut dan nakal dari angin-angin itu membelai wajahnya.

"Ah! Katakan ada seekor burung hantu bertengger di kusen jendela. Iya, 'kan?"

Bodoh sudah bertanya. Tentu ia takkan puas dengan anggukan saja.

Berikutnya, berkat suara berisik Naruto, burung hantu berbulu coklat hitam itu terbang kembali. Pemuda itu menegakkan posisinya untuk setengah duduk. Bersandar pada papan ranjangnya. Di antara minimnya cahaya, ia optimis akan melihat sebentar lagi. Lalu, menoleh.

"Sakura berkata hal aneh tadi siang. Haruskah aku percaya itu? Haruskah aku percaya dengan melihat _lebih dekat_, aku bisa bertemu Sasuke? Kuharap ia sedang tidak memberi umpan pada setan untuk menertawaiku. Aku bukan sahabat baik kawan-kawan penghuni Inferno, asal kau tahu saja. Berulang kali kubuat kesal mereka—itu setimpal."

Kevakuman mengisi sebentar. Naruto bersuara lagi. "Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya. Apa kau benar-benar bisu? Atau aku pura-pura buta? Atau kita saling tidak ingin menerima realita?" Naruto menggeser tubuhnya semakin ke tepi ranjang. Satu tangannya terangkat ke udara bebas. Menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Si pelayan tidak bergerak. Naruto menjatuhkan kembali tangannya itu. "Pertama, aku mencurigaimu sebagai wanita. Tanganmu cekatan, tidak terlalu keras tapi tidak juga terlalu lembek. Caramu menyentuh luka-luka di tubuhku seolah kau terlatih untuk mengenal semua letak luka-luka itu. _Mengenal _semuanya. Kebanyakan para pelayan yang dipaksa Kakashi untuk menggosok punggungku berusaha keras menutupi kekesalannya. Aku tidak lihat sih tapi aku tahu dari dengusan mereka. Yah, aku memang Raja tapi masalahku banyak jadi—

Sesuatu yang berat dan hangat menjadikan pangku Naruto sebagai bantal untuknya beristirahat sebentar. Sebuah kepala bertengger nyaman di sana. Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibirnya dan membulatkan mata.

Ragu, Naruto tetap meletakkan masing-masing lengan di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak percaya pada tebakanku. Tidak hingga setan mengembalikan kedua mataku kembali. Utuh."

Malam itu terasa singkat.

Esoknya, si pelayan tak lagi datang. Mendustai janjinya sendiri—tidak—janji sepihak Naruto padanya. Kakashi tiba dengan kerutan letih saat Naruto sedang mengganti _pjyama _oranye miliknya dengan seragam biru-biru milik penduduk Carthya. Menyapa pria itu dengan cengiran rubahnya yang jenaka.

Kakashi tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi. Apakah aku melihatmu sedang menahan rahang yang akan terjatuh?"

.

.

.

Keajaiban. Dari sisi medis.

Malaikat merebut mata Naruto dari tangan setan.

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri lingkungan demi lingkungan di luar istana Carthya. Mulai dari pusat perkotaan, sedikit ke pinggir yaitu danau kecil yang sangat berkilau terutama sekarang sedang memasuki pertengahan musim semi, dan berakhir di sebuah gereja tua. Ia meminta Konohamaru, si bocah yang cengirannya menyerupai cengiran usil si Raja muda ini untuk berkuda bersamanya di hari itu. Mengajarinya trik-trik memainkan koin dengan jemari. Memberinya waktu mencermati Carthya dengan mata terbuka. Kekaguman bocah sepuluh tahun itu semakin meletup-letup. Terbiasa hidup dengan pria-pria berotot yang bau badannya lebih buruk dari ekor sigung tidak mengubah sisi kekanakannya.

Mereka menepikan kuda-kuda Carthya di luar pagar reot gedung gereja.

"Kau yakin di dalam sana aman? Seperti rumah hantu, _Nii-chan_."

"Jangan ngompol karena ketakutan, Konohamaru. Aku tidak membawa _diapers _di dalam kantung sadel Kurama." ejek Naruto usil. Si bocah yang belum turun dari kudanya mengerecutkan bibir, kesal. "Kalaupun ada hantu atau penjahat, tenanglah. Mereka takkan berani berbuat apa-apa."

Konohamaru mendengus. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Lukisan wajahmu sudah disebarkan ke mana-mana. Tak ada satupun yang _berani _menyentuh Raja Carthya yang saat ini berkuasa atas segalanya."

"Baguslah. Nah, kau mau menunggu di luar bersama kudamu yang sibuk mengunyah rumput atau menemaniku masuk ke dalam?"

Memilih berarti menunggu di luar. Konohamaru menyeret langkahnya dengan lemas. Sukses menyemaikan cengir jenaka di bibir Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau sebenarnya takut dengan hantu, Konohamaru." bisik Raja berambut pirang itu iseng.

Si bocah Konohamaru melengos jalan seperti robot, berteriak keras-keras. "Aku tidak takut hantu! Aku tidak takut dedemit! Aku tidak—!"

Sesampainya mereka di pintu berdaun ganda yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan dalam gedung tua gereja yang dibiarkan tak terurus itu, Naruto tak repot untuk sekadar mengetuk. Suara menyeramkan membuat Konohamaru memeluk erat-erat lengan pemuda itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah ketiak Naruto, berjengit ketakutan. Tetapi, suara lain mengalihkan mata keduanya. Seorang pria paruh baya muncul dengan kapak. Untuk ukuran pencuri atau perampok, ia tak punya nyali.

"A-astaga! Apakah itu kau, Naruto?" pekik si kakek tua itu seraya menurunkan kapaknya. Mendekat ke arah dua orang yang masih membeku di posisi masing-masing. "Itu kau, 'kan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Melompat dan memeluk pria tua itu. Konohamaru kebingungan.

"_Oyaji*!_"

Sebuah jitakan penuh kasih sayang dihadiahi pria itu pada Naruto. "Semestinya Jiraiya, bocah. Menjadi Raja pun kau tetap Naruto si tukang pembuat onar. Tapi, tak kusangka kau akan kemari. Apa masalahmu kali ini, heh?"

Sadar ada seekor yang terbengong-bengong di depan pintu gereja, si pirang memanggil Konohamaru untuk mendekat. Menunggu si kecil berlari-lari, Naruto menjawab singkat. "Aku butuh saran seorang ahli cinta. Haha."

"Hooo. Dicampakkan oleh tuan putri Baymar yang cantik itu?" goda Jiraiya, pria tua beruban yang hobi memanjangkan rambutnya. Seorang pastur yang mencoba peruntungan lain. "Ataukah—"

Tidak sempat Jiraiya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Konohamaru muncul dengan ekspresi setengah takut setengah kaget. Ia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Adikmu? Kukira Minato hanya punya satu anak,"

Nyengir, Naruto mengudikkan bahunya. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Ya, adikku."

"Ada ketel berisi teh hangat dengan _scone _ di dalam rumah. Kita berbincang-bincang di sana?" tawar Jiraiya. Konohamaru mengintip tapi tak bisa menampik ketertarikannya terhadap kudapan sore yang digemarinya selama berada di Carthya itu. Naruto melirik ke arah si bocah dan tersenyum ramah. Mengangguk pada Jiraiya dan ketiganya mencapai sebuah pondokan kecil yang di belakangnya ditutupi oleh rimbunan pohon pinus. Menyatu dengan hutan Carthya.

Di masing-masing genggaman sudah ada segelas mika yang berisi seduhan teh. Mengepul hangat. Konohamaru yang duduk di samping Naruto sibuk meniup cangkirnya dan menyesap sedikit demi sedikit. Tanda bahwa ia memahami tata kesopanan serta etika menikmati kudapan. Bocah itu belajar dengan baik, pikirnya. Kembali pada Naruto, Jiraiya menarik kursi malas tepat di samping perapian yang baru saja dinyalakannya dari sebongkah potongan kayu. Ada bir yang diteguknya tanpa ampun. Menimbang-nimbang, Naruto tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Bicaralah sebelum teh dalam cangkirmu menjadi dingin, Naruto."

Konohamaru spontan menoleh. Memandangi hati-hati ekspresi datar di wajah Naruto. Alisnya tertekuk.

"Menurutmu, apakah setan bisa membuat seseorang buta dalam waktu singkat?"

Jiraiya berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan kursi malasnya. Berdehem panjang. "Setan hanya punya kekuatan untuk mengubah hati manusia menjadi sekeras batu. Ia tidak berhak mengambil apapun dari manusia secara langsung." tuturnya dengan suara serak. Meneguk sekali birnya. Ia melanjutkan. "Kudengar dari Kakashi, kau terkena semacam sindrom. Itu bukan penyakit fisik, Naruto. Kau berasumsi bahwa kau buta. Tetapi, saat hatimu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima kembali kenyataan, kau akan melihat lagi. Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakannya padaku."

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya, bersandar. Kilatan merah api dari arah perapian tampak di manik birunya.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Sebab, aku melihatnya. Orang itu."

"Huh? Siapa?"

Sebelum menjawab, Naruto memain-mainkan cangkir tehnya. Lalu, menyesapnya dengan satu kali tegukan. Lidahnya terasa pahit sekaligus manis. "Sasuke."

"Hm." Jiraiya mengelus dagunya. Berpikir. "Nama yang tidak asing."

"Memang tidak kok. Danzou membunuhnya. Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu sebelum kepergianku seorang diri ke Farthenwood." imbuh si pirang.

"Kau—yakin Danzou _telah _membunuhnya? Kau punya bukti?"

"Tak ada yang selamat dari Danzou. Ataupun Farthenwood. Hanya aku seorang." Kerutan samar Naruto menunjukkan amarah yang berusaha dikuasainya seorang diri. Gemuruh di degup jantungnya mulai meriuhriang. "Danzou pasti tahu ia akan datang menemuiku di sel bawah tanah, memberiku kunci untuk kabur, lalu cerita selesai. Tak ada alasan lain."

"Hmm. Setiap Uchiha memiliki perangai yang serupa, Naruto. Kau tidak menyadarinya. Baik Obito maupun si bocah Sasuke itu. Untuk itulah, Minato meminta Obito mengambil peran yang paling berbahaya dari rencananya. Uchiha terlahir dengan bakat natural. Menyimpan emosinya dengan sangat baik. Obito paham akan hal itu sekalipun di kemudian hari, ia akan dikenal sebagai si pengkhianat terkejam. Jangan pungkiri kalau kau mengira Sasuke ada di sekitarmu. Lagi, kau hanya tidak _menyadarinya_."

Naruto meremas erat cangkir di genggamannya. Berdecak.

"Karena rupanya kau sudah sembuh dari penderitaanmu ini—yang menurutmu disebabkan oleh perbuatan setan atau dedemit atau yang lainnya—kuucapkan selamat padamu. Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dariku selama kau tak bisa membuka mata selebar mungkin dan menerima realita yang ada. Kau miskin kepercayaan diri sekalipun Carthya telah merdeka berkat kerja kerasmu selama ini. Jauh lebih keras dari usaha yang pernah dilakukan Minato selama ia hidup. Aku tahu Minato dan Kushina mendidikmu dengan cukup baik dan di waktu yang tepat, ia melepaskanmu untuk terbang bebas. Minato tidak pernah memaksamu untuk duduk di singgasananya tapi kaulah yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Carthya. Kau merasa hebat karenanya. Tetapi, justru di situlah letak kesalahannya. Kau lari saat kau tak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang kau cintai dan menutup diri.

"Dan, kau mau tahu pendapatku sebagai ahli cinta, hm?"

Jiraiya memajukan tubuhnya. Tidak terlalu dekat, hanya agar Naruto melihat dengan jelas kesungguhan di balik kerutan di wajah pria tua itu.

"Bocah Uchiha itu paham status darahmu kelak kau kembali ke Carthya dengan selamat. Karenanya, ia menyuruhmu untuk memilih. Tapi, ia salah. Seharusnya ia tidak memberimu kesempatan apa-apa. Buktinya, kau membutakan matamu—tidak—hatimu. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun, Naruto. Sekarang, pulanglah. Temui Kakashi dan tanyakan keberadaan bocah itu. Kalau kau masih keras kepala, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meninju rahangmu itu."

Si tua Jiraiya bangkit dari kursi malasnya. Menutup akses sinar dari arah perapian. Naruto hanya memandangi pria itu dengan alis yang disatukan. Lama akhirnya hingga pemuda pirang itu turut berpaling dari posisinya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Konohamaru mengekori sambil memasang tampang takut. Naruto berhenti di penghujung pintu.

"Apakah mencintai laki-laki adalah suatu kesalahan?"

Suara air yang berbenturan dengan gelas tanah liat lalu diikuti tegukan pelan menutup konversasi mereka. Konohamaru menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, semacam kurang paham dengan pertanyaan retorikal pemuda di depannya itu. Sebagai bocah, ia tidak memusingi elegi percintaan orang dewasa. Ia cukup menyimak. Jiraiya menjawab dengan seringai.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu? Bukannya yang kau _permasalahkan _adalah bagaimana kau menerimanya. Ini hanya intrik sepele, _gaki*. _Sudah, jangan buat aku semakin ingin menendang bokongmu itu."

Sudut bibir Naruto meninggi. "Carthya mungkin membutuhkanku dan putri Baymar untuk menghasilkan keturunan, tetapi aku berhak mengatur diriku sendiri. Termasuk siapa yang kucintai."

Pintu itu berdebam. Jiraiya mendesah panjang. Menjatuhkan diri kembali ke kursi malasnya dan menikmati sisa bir dalam cangkir besarnya. Tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, langit di Carthya dapat terlukis indah walau dari kubikel kecil saja. Jendela itu tepat berhadapan dengan kolom-kolom serta baris-baris sayuran aneka warna yang jauh dari sana ada tembok tinggi pembatas istana. Seperti kata Naruto sebelumnya, tembok itu pernah ditembus Gaara dan beberapa bajak laut yang lebih mirip disebut pencuri cilik. Jelas siapa tokoh utama dari rencana tak terduga kapten bajak laut yang berhasil menyingkirkan musuh paling diincar Naruto selama hidupnya itu. Hanya, ia tak sekalipun mengingkari keinginannya untuk mempertahankan Gaara meski riwayat pengkhianat pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak jelas di masa lalu—sekitar empat atau lima bulan lalu. Kini, ia cukup pasrah. Dengan rasa pedis bercampur panas dari paprika-paprika yang dipotongnya salah-salah.

Ada rencana yang di luar ekspetasinya sebagai seseorang dengan titel tertinggi di Carthya. Jika memaksa Sasuke muncul adalah hal mustahil, maka ia akan mendatangi langsung orang itu. Dengan _rencana _yang nyaris membuatnya berguling-guling akibat airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan…"

"Husssst. Diamlah, Ino."

Ino, si gadis yang bekerja di dapur kerajaan memutar mata. Hanya ia yang diberitahu Naruto dengan apapun rencana gilanya itu.

Naruto menggosok-gosok matanya. Meringis. Lalu, mengintip ke arah jendela sekali lagi. Menyipitkan mata meski masih ada sisa airmata di setiap sudut.

"Memakai pakaian pelayan yang kucel, topi bulat seperti pesakitan, dan celemek dapur—kostum yang sangat bagus untuk memulai karnaval, Naruto."

"Kau lupa aku dulu seperti ini. Selama 5 tahun. Dan—" Manik biru itu melipir ke kiri ke kanan. Mengawasi pekerja dapur yang berseliweran tapi tampak tak peduli. "—lebih buruk daripada ini. Jadi, jangan berkomentar yang aneh-aneh lagi, ok? Kembalilah ke tempatmu dan biarkan aku berpikir."

Gadis pirang itu memutar mata sekali lagi. "Ini tempatku dan kau mengambilnya. Puas?" Ino mendapati pemuda itu menahan mati-matian airmata dan jari-jarinya yang panas. Menghela nafas panjang. "Gunakan ini. Tutup wajahmu. Kurasa sebentar lagi, ia akan muncul."

"Siapa?"

Ino mengudikkan bahu. "Menurutmu? Ia tidak biasa muncul di dapur kecuali untuk mengambil makananmu. Kakashi bilang kau ingin pelayanmu yang _bisu _itu kembali lagi, dengan ancaman akan bunuh diri—_well, _ini konyol—terpaksa _dia _berkunjung kemari sore ini. Aku yakin ia bersungut-sungut saat mendengar Kakashi memintanya dengan nada memelas. Dengar ya, aku tidak suka menguping urusan orang lain tapi menurutku di hari pertama ia memintaku untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagimu seminggu lalu—ia mengenakan tunik hitam para _regen_. Tidakkah itu aneh? Kakashi menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut tapi ia tak bisa membuat pelayan lain untuk menutup telinga dan hidung mereka dari gosip ini."

Sontak, si mata biru menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ino melanjutkan. "Aku tahu Sasuke bukanlah pelayan miskin. Ia adalah adik Itachi, sepupu Obito Uchiha—regen yang berkhianat itu. Selama empat belas tahun ia tinggal di pinggir Avenia dan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura merawatmu layaknya pelayan bodoh di kediaman Obito di Farthenwood. Jelas, dua orang itu punya rencana. Danzou tidak curiga dan itu bagus."

"Jadi…"

Gadis itu mengangguk, menoleh, lalu memutar badan. "Dia berdarah _royal _sepertimu. Selamat ya,"

"Bukan, bukan. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia berdarah bangsawan atau tidak. Aku—"

—_menyukainya?_

"Simpan itu untuk nanti. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, ia akan datang. _Be ready_." Senyum nakal tersulam di bibir Ino. Gadis berambut pirang disanggul itu melengos pergi. Membuat Naruto berdiri membeku dengan pisau di genggamannya. Ia mengambil helai serbet pemberian Ino tadi untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti perampok sekarang.

Uap panas yang membaur dengan aroma makanan bercampuraduk menjadi satu. Keringat yang terjatuh di sisi-sisi wajahnya menyusahkan jemarinya untuk berkonsentrasi menghias pinggir mangkuk sup berisi cairan hijau aneh. Naruto heran. Jadi, selama ini Kakashi selalu mencekokinya dengan sejenis pakan ternak berwarna tidak menarik selama nyaris dua minggu berturut-turut. Ia berjanji, setelah keluar dari dapur pengap ini, ia akan memperbaiki menu istana yang sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Tiba-tiba, seisi dapur berubah senyap. Pelayan bercelemek yang hilir mudik berhenti di posisinya masing-masing. Seseorang baru saja masuk ke wilayah yang takkan sudi dijamah oleh sepatu mahal para _regen_, kecuali bila _regen _ini masa bodoh dengan titelnya.

Seorang pria bersurai kelam dengan matanya yang tajam menginspeksi seluruh dapur. Banyak pasang mata yang terkesima, terutama para pelayan wanita. Sol sepatu membentur lantai gips. Ia meletakkan fokusnya di ruang kerja Ino.

Tempat di mana para _chef _handal istana berkumpul. Dan tempat di mana makanan Raja Carthya dibuat.

Naruto merasakan oksigen dalam paru-parunya tersedot.

Ia hidup. Uchiha Sasuke itu—_hidup. _Bernafas. Normal. Tak ada bekas luka coreng moreng di wajahnya. Rambut yang sering diejeknya dengan _pantat-bebek _tampak rapi oleh minyak rambut. Ujung ujung poni yang sering dibiarkannya terjatuh terlipat hingga ke belakang. Tubuhnya terbungkus kemeja putih kerah tinggi dan tunik sehitam iris matanya yang cemerlang, berhiaskan kancing-kancing serta benang linen emas.

Ino berkata jujur.

Naruto menelan ludah. Keringatnya menetes-netes. Ia membiarkan airmata akibat panas dan pedis dari paprika bercampur bersama jeritan.

Sontak, mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau." Tunjuknya. Dengan mata. "Pelayan baru di sini?"

Butuh sepersekian sekon sebelum Naruto mengangguk. Sekali.

"Aku diperintah _Sir _Hatake untuk mengambil makan malam Raja Carthya." ucapnya datar. Posisinya dari Naruto berjarak dua meter. Dengan meja marmer berisi piring-piring mika putih yang berisi sup hangat. "Kau mendengarku?"

Dengan langkah yang diseret-seret, si pirang melepas atribut karnavalnya. Mulai dari serbet penutup wajah, topi pesakitan bulat, dan celemek biru polkadot. Yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian pelayan pemberian Ino untuknya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan paprika-paprika, uap panas dari ketel, minyak-minyak goreng, atau setan.

Seperti bagaimana seorang bangsawan menahan emosinya kala dipertemukan kembali dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke tetap bergeming.

Tangan Naruto refleks ingin menyentuh. Mendekat. Merasakan langsung rasa hangat dari kulit yang hidup walau tampak pucat. Milik Sasuke.

"Tunjukkan bukti kalau kau benar-benar berada di balik rencana konyol ini, _dobe_."

Dengan senyum pahit, Naruto menunduk. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang membuktikannya sendiri, huh, _pelayanku yang bisu_?"

Sasuke menggigit pipinya. Si pirang menyerahkan lengannya yang tertutupi. Sasuke paham meski tetap terdiam.

"Hei, waktu pertama kali kau mencoba mengganti perban luka di punggungku, kau menyentuh bekas luka tato di sini. Kau tahu aku seorang bajak laut. Kubilang hanya Kakashi, Gaara dan Sakura yang tahu. Aku lupa satu orang lagi."

Jemari-jemari Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir kemerahan pemuda itu. Sasuke dan ekspresinya yang minim tidak memberi penolakan terhadap invasi asing dari tangan bertekstur kasar milik Raja Carthya ini. Seolah sudah mengantisipasinya atau merindukannya. Pusat dari anomali yang menariknya berada di pusaran yang sama. Penipu ulung yang sukses menampar pipinya keras-keras. Membuatnya berpikir jernih untuk mempertahankan hidup dengan cara yang bijak—demi Carthya dan untuk kemerdekaan rakyatnya.

Sedikit nyeleneh tapi Naruto tetaplah seorang Raja.

Raja unik sekaligus bias.

Dahi Sasuke bersandar di bahu Naruto. Tidak ragu.

"_Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._" bisik Naruto, semakin mengeratkan lengannya di seputar tubuh Sasuke. Saling menempelkan jidat di bahu satu sama lain. Memejamkan mata seerat mungkin. "Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan sekarang."

Senyum letih dan dengusan Sasuke cukup melegakan Naruto. Pemuda itu bahkan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Hn. Ceritanya nanti saja. Pelayanmu berusaha mengintip adegan ini."

Saat menegakkan kepala, Naruto menemukan semua mata memandanginya. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan menjatuhkan nampan makanan dan berteriak kaget. Melupakan kebenaran jika Raja mereka sudah menyamar tanpa ketahuan sebagai pelayan dapur. Pemuda itu nyengir kuda.

Justu, semakin menarik cengiran usilnya.

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke. Memunculkan serangkaian kehebohan. Ino bergeleng tak peduli.

Yang terus terang saja, Raja Carthya satu ini dihadiahi jotosan super pakem baik dari sosok pelayannya dan Kakashi.

Naruto ingin membuat setan menjerit putus asa karena perbuataannya. Menjerit penuh kekalahan.

Diiringi bias keributan, Naruto sempat berbisik di kuping _buttler-_nya itu. "Yang tadi belum selesai, Sasuke! Kau tetap wajib membawa nampan makan malamku! Dan ada hukuman karena sudah membohongi Raja Carthya!"

Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri ia akan memerah karenanya. Tersipu malu seperti bebek kecil. Mengutuk permainan penuh jebakan untuk mengembalikan _mata _Naruto padanya. Hanya _padanya_.

"Tsk. Semestinya kubiarkan saja dia mati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Glossary:**

Oyaji : _orang tua. Old man. Old geezer._

Gaki : _bocah._

Seharusnya_ saya update di hari Minggu kemarin tapi baru sempat ol PC sekarang. =w=_

_Mengakhiri segalanya dengan kegalauan dan ending yang super krik. Tapi ya sudahlah. Hari-hari tenang saya sudah mau berakhir soalnya. Sigh._

_Thx buat semua yang review ya. Sama yang follow dan alert fanfiksi ini. Thank you so much! =)_

_The last... Happy International Day Against Homophobia, Biphobia and Transpobhia! *meskipun saya gak yakin fanfiksi ini memenuhi kriteria yang ada* Orz._


End file.
